Tales of Bomberman Prologue
by Phant0m Z
Summary: In this universe, it shows the end of a long war against Buggler/Bagura's empire. Mighty's last stand against his enemies. One story finishes, another one starts. A concept of the story of Bomberman series. The idea is to be mainly focused on the games, but with some aspects from other sources.


**Act 1: Background**

 _War has been here so many years. So much conflict, violence, and despair. It was him. The emperor of the enemy's army, Professor Buggler. The one who started this. His hunger for power, and rage boosted him. The labeled 'Explosive wars', a conflict between many galactic forces against Buggler's empire.  
Now, this conflict is finishing now. An special commando team has been the one that helped the most against the evil army. They are called the 'Jetters'. Founded by the team's leader, Mighty Bomber. His members are him, his best friend Birdy, his robot partner Gangu, the ex Dodonpa prince Bongo, & the former thief Misty. Their last mission is to retrieve a secret key to access Buggler's hideout and assault it._

-The Jetters are flying through space in their spaceship-

Mighty: ''Dr. Ein. Everything is going accord to the plan. The only missing thing is finding the key & assaulting the base. ¿Are you sure you can do it?''  
Ein (Transmission): ''Don't worry, Mighty. I've done this before, and this time won't be different. I'll locate the key. Besides, your team has all four crystals in case that Buggler's personal killers attack you.''  
Mighty: ''Thanks, Dr. Sure, we have them. They don't know we have them. It won't fail. Not this far''  
''Listen, guys. You know what to do. ¿Right?''  
Birdy:''Don't worry, Mighty. We'll be careful as always.''  
Bongo: ''We know, Mighty''  
Gangu: ''Yeah. We know''  
Misty: ''Ready as always. Don't worry''  
Mighty: ''Good. Let's keep moving''

-Hours later. The Jetters' spaceship are passing across a big planet with a face-like terrain-

Birdy: ''Hey Mighty. Isn't that your home planet?''  
Mighty: ''Uhm... Yeah. Why?  
Birdy: ''Don't you want to go it? It would be a good idea if you pay a visit at least''  
Mighty: ''I'm sorry. I would like to see my family. but I can't. We're in the middle of a mission.''  
Birdy: ''Don't be a party pooper. Having a little family reunion won't hurt anyone. You must take approach of the time Dr. Ein searches the key''  
Misty: ''Yeah. The bird is right. You're a bit tense recently. Paying a visit to your family will refresh you. Don't worry for us. We'll be fine.''  
Gangu: ''Hey, it's not like we're going to die or something like that. No?''  
Bongo: ''It's an unique chance. If I were you. I wouldn't miss a visit, and maybe eat my people's curry. Not wanting to be a prince, but seeing my family is a good gift.''  
Mighty: ''Are you sure?''  
Misty: ''Mighty. Go and visit your family. I think your little brother will be eager to see you. Don't worry.''  
Mighty: ''... I guess it's not a bad idea after all. Well. I'll go. Thank you guys''

-Mighty goes into a 'pocket ship' and goes to his home planet-

 **Act 2: Family bonds**

-Mighty's pocket ship arrives to his home planet. He goes off the vehicle, and runs to his grandparents' home. They live in a small town called 'Peace Town'-

Mighty: ''Grandma. Grandpa. Shiro. I'm here!''

-Two old bombers go downstairs to welcome his grandson-

Momo: ''Mighty, sweetie. I'm happy that you've come to visit us''  
Indy: ''How's my champ doing it? I'm glad to see my grandson here''  
Mighty: ''Grandma, grandpa. I missed you so much. I really wanted to come, but-''  
Indy: ''Worry not, Mighty. We're happy that you are fine.''  
Mighty: ''Uh...¿How's Shiro doing with his training?''  
Momo: ''He's doing it fine. Progressing slowly, but effectively. Wait here a moment...''  
''Shiro! come down now. Somebody wants to see you!''

-A sleepy young bomber goes downstairs confused''

White: ''Grandma. I was recovering energy from today's training. Who's ther-''

-The young bomber looks his visitor. His older brother is there, reunited with his family before his final mission-

White: ''Mighty big bro! You are here. I missed you so much.''

-White bomber runs to hug his brother-

White: ''You forgot me. You're a bad person''

-Both of them hug each other-

Mighty: ''How could I ever forget my little brother? I am happy to see you again''

-He talked with his family about his adventures out in space. Some hours have passed-

Mighty: ''Grandma, grandpa. I wanna ask you something.''  
Momo: What it is, Mighty?  
Mighty: ''Tomorrow at the morning, I wanna take Shiro with me on a small trip''  
Indy: ''Sure, you can. I think it's a good idea to spend time with Shiro''  
Momo: ''Just be careful with him''  
White: ''Yay. A trip with my brother''  
Mighty: ''I'll take care of him''

-The next morning Mighty & White Bomber go to a cascade near their home-

Mighty: ''Hey Shiro. How's your training?  
White: ''It's tiring. Grandma makes me do hard things. But i can do it''  
Mighty: ''Well. Look at this''

-Mighty creates a bomb filled with electrcity and throws it to the sky-

Mighty: ''Salty Bomb!''

-The bomb explodes into electric sparks-

White: ''Wow. That was amazing''  
Mighty: ''That's my bomb. I threw it with minimum power''  
White: ''I wanna do it''  
Mighty: ''Well. I know you can. Yet you must keep with the training''  
White: ''Uhh...But...''  
Mighty: ''...''  
White: ''Big bro. ¿What's wrong?''  
Mighty: ''Shiro, if you don't like it. Don't do it. Making things obligated will only fill you with anger and hatred.''  
White: ''No no no. It's not that. It's just that sometimes is so tiring''  
Mighty: ''Hey, in that case...Hard work will give you so many good things. Trust me''  
White: ''But it's boring.''  
Mighty: ''Well, sometimes it's boring. But is worth if you're determined.''  
White: ''Maybe that's why you're so strong''  
Mighty: ''...Yeah. Maybe one day you can make your own bomb. Come, let's get back to home''  
White: ''Ok, big bro''

-The two walked to home-

-While walking-

White: ''Mighty big bro''...I wanna ask something. ¿Why are you a hero? ¿What means that?  
Mighty: ''Huh? Well...I think there is always hope. Despite being in the middle of a dark war, I see a light that helps me to stand. I always hope for a better future''  
White: ''That's cool. I hope I could be a hero like you.''  
Mighty: ''...Of course you are already a hero.''  
White: ''But I don't do great things like you. I would like to travel through space and do cool things.''  
Mighty: ''Shiro...A real hero is not that one who makes amazing and crazy things. Is the one who makes things with a good heart. Even the most simple person can be a hero if it has a good heart.''  
White: ''Is that? Yeah, you're right, but Mighty big bro...I'm scared...You don't fear anything.''  
Mighty: ''Fearing things is something normal. Even I have my fears. You must overcome them.''  
White: ''...Thanks Mighty big bro. You're the strongest.''  
Mighty: ''Shiro, you're strong too.''  
White: ''Hey big bro. Thinking about fearing things, i guess you're scared of flirting with someone''  
Mighty: ''Wh-what? Why are you saying that?''  
White: ''You're scared by saying your feelings with that girl Mis-''  
Mighty: ''Don't say that kind of things!''

-Mighty starts going after White-

White: ''I'm sorry, big bro. But it's true. If you don't say those dumb things, you'll be alone.''  
Mighty: ''Shut up!''

-The two go back to their grandparents''

Indy: ''My boys. Glad to see you. ¿How was your small trip?''  
Momo: ''My dear grandsons, it looks like it was fine''  
Mighty: ''Hi grandma. Hi grandpa. That's right. We were fine''  
White: ''Yeah. Mighty can do a super-duper bomb.''  
Momo: ''Mighty. You know you can't use it so carelessly.''  
Mighty: ''Don't worry grandma. It was at minimum power.''

-At afternoon. Mighty was with his family-

*Bzzz*  
Mighty: ''Huh?''  
Birdy (Transmission): ''Hey, Mighty. Dr. Ein found the key. Hope you didn't waste your time at your little gathering''  
Mighty: ''Guess it's time to leave...''  
Birdy (Transmission): ''I'm sorry...I know you would want to stay more time.''  
Mighty: ''Hey, no problem.''

-Mighty goes to his pocket ship to gather with his team again-

Mighty: ''Guess this is the goodbye''  
Momo: ''Mighty. We would like you could stay here more time.''  
White: ''Big bro...''  
Indy: ''Mighty. Despite the grief, we're rooting for you. Keep going''  
Mighty: ''Thank you everyone. I'm always grateful with you. You wanted as much as me to stay here. But, you know it's my duty.''  
''Oh. Before I forget it...''

-Mighty goes to a drawer in his room and goes back with a scarf-

Mighty: ''Shiro. Take this with you. It's my gift before leaving.''  
White: ''Your scarf. But it's one of your favorite things''  
Mighty: ''Not anymore. Now it's yours. I wanna thank you for being a 'cool brother', Shiro.''  
White: ''Mighty big bro. I'll miss you so much.''  
Mighty: ''Me too, Shiro. Remember...It's okay Shiro. I love you, Shiro.''

-Mighty departs on his pocket ship, and flies to space. His grandparents see the vehicle getting farther. White Bomber cries-

 **Act 3: Buried dreams**

-The Jetters go to the given location by Dr. Ein-

Dr. Ein (Transmission): ''Jetters. Remember that you must be really careful. Buggler's Bombers can appear in any moment. If that happens, then use the crystals. As for the key. Don't forget to keep it inside the special container.''  
Birdy: ''Understood, Dr. Those bombers are really dangerous. So i guess we mustn't fight them, but directly use the crystals.''  
Gangu: ''They are really creepy. It's like seeing your worst nightmares in front of you''  
Misty: ''Calm down...Getting nervious will only make things worse.''

-While talking. They finally arrive to the location. An abandoned researching center-

Mighty: ''We're here...Careful.''  
Birdy: ''I hid the crystals in case they come''  
Mighty: ''Ok.''

-The Jetters go carefully through the research center. They arrive to the key's room-

Bongo: ''Well. Looking at the door structure, I think i can handle a way to open the key's room''

-Grabs Gangu and modifies him-

Gangu: ''You've done this so many times. But i can't get accostumed. It's a curse.''  
Misty: ''Quiet, Gangu. Stop blabbering, and be useful''

-The door is open. The key is right there-

Misty: ''Only grabbing the key. Only...''

-The alarms start sounding-

Misty: ''Gangu, Bongo. What have you done!?''  
Bongo: ''We didn't do anything. I was sure to open it with no problem.''  
Gangu: ''Hey. You were the one who took the key. Don't blame us!''  
Misty: ''I didn't even touch it!''

-Four bombers appear behind them-  
?: ''Look what we found.''  
?: ''They're here. What a surprise.''  
?: ''I'm waiting to shred you into bits.''  
?: ''We're too much for you. ¿Isn't it?  
Mighty: ''Oh no. They found us!''

-The four bombers are beings that lived many centuries ago. But they were incarcilated in magic crystal becaues their power was terryfing. They are the Dark Force Bombers.-

Cyclone Bomber: ''Of course we found you. Everything was a trap. Sadly. We couldn't transport the key. It's unstable, even for us.''  
Mighty: ''Damn. We can't let these guys win.''  
Aqua Bomber: ''I don't think so. Deploy the security system.''

-They were attacked for every side. Only flashes were seen. Hours later the attack finished-

Mighty: ''Ugh...What happened? Where am I?''

-Mighty looks at himself. With no left arm. Yet he hasn't seen the worst thing-

Mighty: ''Guys? Where are you?''

-A quiet voice is heard. Mighty goes close quickly-

?: ''Migh...ty''  
Mighty: ''No! It can't be!''  
Misty: ''You're safe. Well...Better than us.''  
Mighty: ''Misty. What the heck happened?''  
Misty: ''A surprise attack. It was too much for us...''  
Mighty: ''No. This can't be happening. Where are the others?''  
Misty: ''They're...gone. You're alive thanks to Birdy.''  
Mighty: ''Oh no.''

-Mighty sees his friends done for-

Mighty: ''Not this far. I had yet things to do.''  
Misty: ''Mighty...I know yor toughts. I must admit it...''  
Mighty: ''What are you talking about?''  
Misty: ''Yeah...I feel the same for you''  
Mighty: ''I...I''  
Misty: ''But don't worry about that. Please...I don't want you to die...''  
Mighty: ''If i have to, i will do it. About my feelings. I...''  
Misty: ''Mighty...If we were to be able to...finish the mission normally, I would like to spend my time...With you...I...''  
Mighty: ''Misty...Misty...Misty!''

-The bomber screams in pain. He's the only one left-

Mighty: ''...It's decided...I'll finish the mission, no matter what happens.''

-The bomber goes to his ship. Activates the transmissor-

Mighty: ''Dr. Ein. What's the fortress' location?''  
Dr. Ein (Transmission): ''Mighty. What happened?''  
Mighty: ''I need the location now''  
Dr. Ein (Transmission): ''Mighty... You look hurt so badly. You must come back to the base.''  
Mighty: ''I need the location right now, dammit!''  
Dr. Ein (Transmission): ''...Fine. I'll give it to you...You're lucky.''  
Mighty: ''Do me a favor, Dr Ein...''  
Dr. Ein (Transmission): ''Whatever you need.''  
Mighty: ''Take care of my brother.''  
Dr. Ein: ''...You're not coming back. ¿Are you?...Well. Here they are. Good luck.''

-Dr. Ein gives the coordinates of Buggler's base. Mighty decides to go-

Mighty: ''Finally here. I've entered the base with no problem-''

-The Dark Force Bombers appear again-

Earth Bomber: ''Looks like someone has come from death, only to go back there.''  
Cyclone Bomber: ''You're pretty good playing dead. But this time we'll be sure you don't play dead.''  
Aqua Bomber: ''Bomberman, you're worthy, but troublesome for us. We must kill you.''  
Fire Bomber: ''Time to crush your-''

-Mighty smashes Fire Bomber with a crystal. Enclosing him-

Aqua Bomber: ''Fire Bomber!...You bastard. You think you're better than us?''

-Mighty throws another crystal. Aqua Bomber evades the crystal-

Aqua Bomber: ''You failed. And that mistake will cost your life.''  
Mighty: ''I wasn't aiming at you.''

-Aqua Bomber looks behind him, only to see Earth Bomber being trapped in a crystal-

Cyclone Bomber: ''I'm gonna kill you now.''

-Throws bombs and tornados at Mighty. Mighty avoids the attacks, and makes a smoke curtain with his bombs-

Cyclone Bomber: ''Damn. I can't see anything. Where is he?''

-Cyclone Bomber uses a tornado to take off the smoke, only to be surprised that Mighty is not there anymore-

Cyclone Bomber: ''What!? Where did he hide-''

-Mighty appears behind her, and encloses the being in a crystal-

Mighty: ''Only one more.''  
Aqua Bomber: ''You think i would be that easy? Keep dreaming.''  
Mighty: ''I won't fall before those like you.''

-Mighty throws bombs at Aqua Bomber. Aqua evades easily each bomb-

Aqua Bomber: ''Ha! Is that all? I hoped you would be more challenging.''  
Mighty: ''You think that? Then look around you.''

-The bombs started to spark electricity-

Aqua Bomber: ''What the hell is happening?''  
Mighty: ''Let's say it's a trick I learned some time ago.''

-The bombs create a chain that reaches Aqua Bomber's location. Electrifying him-

Mighty: ''Electricity is plasma energy. And water conducts energy. Plasma energy is hard to control. In Scrapheap somebody taught me how to control it. I just made my own changes.''  
Aqua Bomber: ''How is this...Possible? We...Being defeated...So easily by...Some...body...Like you...?''

-Mighty uses the crystal to enclose him-

Mighty: ''Now the only remaining thing is to defeat Buggler-

-A menacing voice sounds behind him-

?: ''You must be a really foolish bomberman to believe that.''

-Mighty is thrown to a wall-

?: ''Fool. Opposing to me is synonym of doom. I'll make you regret your stupid decission.''  
Mighty: ''Buggler. You're finally here.''

-A tall person appears in front of Mighty's eyes. It's a bald human with a blue armor. It emits an aura of pure evil-

Buggler: ''You will wish not to be in my presence. I'll finish the Dark Force Bombers' little homework.''

Mighty: ''If you catch me first.''

-Mighty starts running through the fortress-

Buggler: ''I won't let you run from here''

-Buggler starts running after Mighty-

Mighty: ''(Using bombs is actually useless against him. Only a strong explosion can actually damage him. There must be something like a reactor. I'll use my intercommunicator to track it down). Hey Buggler. Can't catch a bomberman like me? You oughta be an old man.''  
Buggler: ''You think that?''

-Buggler launches a Rubber bomb. It crashes against a wall, and bounces in direction to Mighty-

Mighty: ''Damn. He caught me offguard. I must do something.''  
-Mighty jumps over the bomb. Only to being thrown again by Buggler. The bomb explodes, and hurts Mighty-  
Mighty: ''Aggh. (I mustn't stop. If i give him any sign of danger. He will do something to surpass me. I'm not in condition to fight him face to face. I almost find it)

-Buggler tries to catch Mighty. His rage makes him destroy walls and portions of the fortress-

Mighty: ''Where it is? Where?  
''... I found it!-''  
Buggler: ''I got you. Die!''  
Mighty: ''No! Gaaah!''  
-Buggler crashes Mighty with his power. It sends him far-

Mighty: ''Where am I?''

-Mighty looks around-

Mighty: ''What place is this?''  
''...Wait a minute. This must be the reactor room''  
Buggler: ''Playtime is over, Mighty Bomber. I'll finish this once for all.''

-Buggler grabs Mighty-

Mighty: ''Guess this is the end...''  
''Somebody is listening to me? I...I'm sorry. My family. My friends...Everybody. I want to say you so importantly thank you!''  
Buggler: ''Stop talking nonsense, and face your death.''  
Mighty: ''You don't know where we are. ¿Do you?''  
''While you were after me. I was charging a bomb. It's going to explode at maximum power.''  
Buggler: ''The reactor room! I'll make sure not to let you do it!''  
Mighty: ''Too late.''

-A bomb is flashing violently-

Mighty: ''Sal-T Bomb! Bomb Shoot!''  
''(Gangu, Bongo...I'm sorry).''  
''(Birdy. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain).''  
''(Mom, dad. I'm happy to see you).''  
''(Grandma, grandpa. Thank you for everything).''  
''(Shiro...You're better than me. You will be the best one. I believe in you).''  
''(Misty. Since I met you, I was always happy to be with you. Hope to spend my time with you in the Other world).''  
''(My friends...My good ol' rival Oyabon. Everyone. Thank you.)''  
Buggler: ''You miserabl-''

-A fast & gigantic explosion blows everything at an enormous radius. Almost every soldier of Buggler's Army was caught in the explosion. Finishing the war. But at the cost of his own life.-

 _The war has ended. Days later. The defeat of the Buggler's empire was confirmed. But alongside that, the death of the Jetters was announced too. For every member there was not only a funeral. But an honorary reminder was set to the fallen heroes._

-At Mighty's funeral-

Momo: ''My dear Mighty. I didn't want that your life would finish like that. I miss you so much.''  
Indy: ''Mighty...Why? I'm so sorry if I did something wrong. I miss you so much.''

-White bomber just stands there. Crying, but not saying anything. He cries, but not loudly... He was there for hours. At afternoon-

White: ''Migh..ty...Big bro I...I...Won't let you be sad whenever you are. I wanna be a hero...Like you were...I'll train hard...Mighty big bro.''

-White looks to the sky. Drying his tears, and with a determined look. The little bomber is decided to be a hero. Even if he does simple things-  
 **  
Ending: Living legacy**

-In the depths of a hidden base in a unknown location-

?: 'Humilliated...My defeat made my great empire to be reduced to ashes. Now, hidden as a rat. Curse you...Mighty Bomber. Curse you...''  
Soldier: ''Sire. Your copy body is ready. But, as a letdown, we were obligated to modify many components''  
?: ''It's fine. Give me the body now.''

-Some soldiers bring to the mysterious person a New body. That new body is smaller, has a blue skin, a cape, a monocle & a beard-

?: ''It will be useful at least for now...How is my new team going?''  
Soldier: ''We took the little girl from Planet bomber as you ordered, sire. But the other boy, we didn't find him.  
?: ''At least there is one of the 'gifted'... How's my new team? I want a report.''  
Soldier: The ancient golem is being reprogrammed now. Phantom is looking for the new one. Cocky, but useful for us, sire. Some stolen rests are being used for creating another one. The rests have some kind of plasma energy. A very unique one.''  
?: ''Good job...And the weapon?''  
Soldier: ''Sire. The weapon is in construction yet. But we found one of the tears of the Goddess. Now we are searching a way to bring it, adn use it for the weapon.''  
?: ''The Dark Force Bombers will be again with me. It's just a matter of time...Meanwhile...''

-The mysterious person reveals himself. Menacing-

Buggler: ''My master plan is each time more complete...The universe will face my unbelievable power...''

-Planet Bomber. Many years later. A young adult bomber is going to a factory looking for his first job.-

?: ''Well. This is the place. Diamond bomb research laboratory. An underground factory.''  
''I think it's a good place for a first job.''

-The adult bomber goes to the factory's main entrance. Eager to make his own story. Proud to be a brother. Not only any  
brother. But the brother of a legend. The bomber is wanting to keep not only his name high, but his family's too.-

White: ''A brand new day. Let's do it. Time to turn on the motor.''

-His long path starts here. A path of friends, enemies, love, hate, adventures, and will...The path of The Bomberman-

 ** _-End-_**

* * *

Well. My first thing of this kind (Well, actually it's my first submission). It's only a concept. Not really a story with follow-up, It's just an idea for a comic book I was thinking. While I want to make one, it's not going to happen for now.  
About the story, it's something like a different version of Bomberman's story. It would be a story following mainly the games (It's not notably here), but with some aspects from other series like Jetters.  
So, here it is. Not the best thing, but I enjoyed doing it.  
*English is not my first language. So, if there is any error, excuse me*

Bomberman (c) - Konami (& Hudson Soft)  
Bomberman Jetters (c) - CoroCoro Comics, Studio Deen


End file.
